


CLAMP School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

by animangod



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Multi, Wandless Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2019-05-03 15:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14572410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animangod/pseuds/animangod
Summary: It's the beginning of a new year for the students attending CLAMP, and Headmistress Yuuko welcomes Kurogane Syaoran Sakura and many more students to the school. Kurogane is technically the main character of this...





	1. Chapter 1

CLAMP, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a school for the magically inclined where Headmistress Yuuko Ichihara hand-picked every student that attended, every teacher that taught and where the students would soon all be sorted into four different Houses. All the students had to ride the train over to the school where they would spend eight months of each year attending classes to perfect their skills.

Kurogane had been seated in one of the available and otherwise empty compartments. His belongings were stored above head with his flyer, a type of small pet-sized dragon, beside his feet in his cage, and admiring his wand. It was made of hornbeam with only the very tip blood red. Kurogane had been looking at it for some time, making a feral grin imagining all the different spells he could learn to become stronger at CLAMP. Although wands held limited use in Japan, wands were more symbolic as they had a lot more talisman and non wand magic, but with the rise of popularity of them from their European neighbors, many carried a wand but used them more as an accessory than a tool. Eventually, his thoughts were interrupted as a blond escorted a young brunette, with jade green eyes.

The female seemed slightly befuddled, as the blond assisted her into the compartment, and seated her next to the door before putting her things up in the overhead space, her owl resting in her lap.

"Will you be alright then, Sakura-chan?" the blond said in a soothing voice.

She nodded, "Yes. Thank you, Fai-san."

Kurogane barely turned his gaze to them, scowling at them, as he slid his wand back where it came from. Who said they could use this compartment? He was there first. Go find your own compartment, he wanted to tell them, but somehow couldn't say that to the brunette. He wasn't a complete brute to women, and she didn't seem to be feeling all too well, but that didn't excuse the blond. Besides, he could have just put her in his own compartment as he didn't have his things with him. There was no need to drag the girl into his.

Fai smiled, and kissed the girl's cheek. "Well then…I do hope you enjoy your ride over to CLAMP, Sakura-chan."

"You won't be staying, Fai-san?"

"Sorry; I promised to help the trolley man deliver snacks at least once on the way over. I promise I come back and see you when I am able to have a break."

"Oh, alright then, Fai-san. Do take care of yourself."

Fai waved back, before turning to the other, who they had both neglected in the small exchange. "Ah, hello there. Hope you don't mind the intrusion."

Like hell he doesn't mind. Can the blond be any more slow-witted? A small growl echoed, "Like you care." Honestly, what is wrong with the blond? Just assumes it's fine to put a girl in his compartment. Shouldn't she be oh with some other girls so they could talk about witchy stuff?

The blond just smiled charmingly, staring at the other for a moment or two before grinning with an amused smirk, "Whoo, I bet I know where you're going." And with that, the blond disappeared. No magic, just walked off.

"Um… sorry to bother you, um…"

"It's Kurogane."

"Kurogane-san. If you want, I can move to another…compartment."

"You're fine; your friend isn't."

"Fai-san? Why … What is wrong with Fai-san? Don't you like him?"

"No, something about him annoys me."

Sakura made a tiny eep, startled by the other's abrasiveness, before looking down to her lap where her owl was fluttering her wings in the cage. "Fai-san seems like a really nice guy; I don't understand how you could dislike him."

"Blonds are all annoying."

"That's… can't you at least give him a chance?" the girl pleaded. "I'm sure you could be good friends if you just gave him a chance."

Kurogane snorted, leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms. "Look. I'm just here to become the best I can be. I don't have time for making friends. Especially ones like that blond." Sakura made a tiny gasp and Ginryuu made a noise in his cage, and Kurogane ignored both of them. He knew what Ginryuu wanted, and he didn't have any food for him on him. And he could just guess what the witch was thinking.

"But… We all need friends, Kurogane-san," Sakura said before growing quiet.

Kurogane didn't say anything, just made a low grunt. There was a reason he already didn't like the blond; something that bothered him about the other, not that he was going to tell the girl because she was clearly clueless about it. What he wasn't going to just tell her was he could see the aura, the presence, of every living and non-living thing which allowed him to know just how the other was feeling and an immediate glimpse into their personality. Those with magical powers or enchanted had a very unique bit to their aura that non-magicals didn't, thus how he could easily tell them apart. He could see that she was one of those good-hearted try-hards, probably believes that good always overcame evil too. Naïve little witch. Blondie didn't. He couldn't even see a spec of any sort of aura around the other. He knew the Headmistress wasn't that careless as to allow non-magicals so he had to have something to him…but Kurogane could not see it. He couldn't sense the other at all. The blond didn't have any sort of presence whatsoever. For fuck's sake, even the ghosts and the chirping spiders back home had something to them. But the blond didn't. It was this fact that made Kurogane feel annoyed about the other.

It wasn't even ten minutes later, ten mostly quiet minutes, when another brunette stumbled into the compartment, this one a boy, who was being chased down by some other boys, trying to take his things, while his dragon screeched at the ruckus, and the other boy's owl nipping its beak at the protruders. And god, could he catch a break from the students bursting in on him? The new kid was desperately holding onto his things as the others tried to take it from him.

"Didn't your mommy teach you to share and share alike?" the one trying to take the book said.

"You should have gotten the books you need the right way; I worked hard to earn money for books," the brunette insisted, not letting go, and one of the bullies gave him a kick and about to knock some sense into him when Kurogane got up and out of his chair, and punched the other in the jawline.

"Fuck off; … and get out of my compartment!" Kurogane roared at them waving his tightly made fist at them, which sufficiently startled the other three off, leaving the brunette brat clinging to his things, and Kurogane let out a snort before going back to his seat. "Cowardly peasants," Kurogane muttered under his breath.

Well, wouldn't you know it, but that girl had to go and see if the boy was okay, setting down her bird on the seat beside her, before getting off and going to examine the boy. "Ohmygosh, are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm … fine."

Kurogane glanced back at the two, Sakura smiling at the other before offering if she can help him somehow. The boy was alright, he supposed, his aura reminding him of the girl's. What'd that blond call her again? Sakuro or something? Shit, he wasn't really paying all that much attention to their names. Eh, not that he cared. He didn't need to worry about those kinds of things. He wasn't here for friends, friends got in the way of learning. He was there to be the strongest wizard he could be. Although reason didn't say he couldn't use them. Yeah, he didn't necessarily need 'friends', but lackeys would be alright, he guessed. And these two looked just gullible to be useful. He let out a small snicker.

The girl seemed to notice first. "Did you see something funny, Kurogane-san?"

Kurogane instantly corrected himself, "Oh, nothing. Just noticed how much of a couple you two look like."

The two looked at each other before they began blushing furiously, quickly separating from each other. Kurogane resisted rolling his eyes. These two would be easier to mess with than his family's one eyed servant. He calculated how long before he could have them properly trained. Tche, probably wouldn't even take half the year if he played his cards right.

"I am terribly sorry to intrude upon you two like this," the boy apologized bowing, the book the bullies had been trying to take from him pressed tightly to his chest as he did so. "If you want, I'll leave you two alone."

"Um… I don't mind, but uh-" Sakura said turning to the taller boy in the corner.

"Don't worry about it; you were being chased down so it's not your fault," Kurogane said, looking out the window at the passing countryside. His gaze then set back on the other, judging him some more. "Besides, the kitten over there said I should make some friends." Kurogane gestured lightly at Sakura who looked a bit surprised but then surprise turned to happy.

"The name's Kurogane."

"And I'm Sakura."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. My name is Syaoran."

"—And who wants something off the trolley?"

Kurogane jerked a bit at the sudden noise of the blond. Geez … guy knew how to sneak up on someone. Sakura seemed the least surprised, as Syaoran was a bit startled by Fai's intrusion. Fai was grinning as a trolley full of snacks seemed to suddenly appear out of nowhere. And Kurogane says nowhere, because he hadn't sensed the movements even of the trolley approaching. But he could see the non-living presence of the trolley. Still, Fai had not one trace of living presence about him. There was something really weird about that, but Kurogane had to take his mind off of that because he realized the blond was talking to him.

"—ello, yoohoo, mister dark cloud …"

"What is it?"

Fai made a casual shrug, "Want something? Your little friend looks hungry too."

"What're they getting?"

"Mm…said just a chocolate animal to split; according, Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun don't have much to spare."

Kurogane looked at the two for a moment before he quietly responded, "Everything."

Fai looked a bit taken aback, "I'm … sorry? Can you please repeat that?"

"Give us everything on the trolley; I'm buying."

The shocked looks of all three was priceless and worth the expense it would be. He then pulled out a satchel of money, and pulled out some hefty coinage. Fai walked in to accept the payment, yet as he did, the hand that was not holding the gold for Fai, grabbed his wrist, where Fai was wearing a dark blue glove, and Fai looked back at him with some confusion. It lasted for a few seconds as Kurogane studied the other, staring into Fai's blue eyes and Sakura began fretting for a moment that Kurogane was going to start a fight with Fai, since he had already said he disliked the other boy. Kurogane pulled him a little closer, and quietly asked him, "Why can't I sense you here?"

Fai's eyes lit up a little in what Kurogane could only guess was shock that came with a small tense recoil, a different shock than earlier, before Fai smiled that smile of his, closing his eyes with an innocent look, "I'm afraid this is a bit too much… I'll bring you back your change."

"Keep it," Kurogane grumbled, letting Fai go.

Sakura let out a small breath of relief, missing the small exchange between the boys, before Fai returned to the cart, ringing up the purchase, pocketing the difference, then unloading all of the snacks and drinks off of the trolley and into the compartment. The brunettes watched as Fai brought item after item into the compartment, a bit wide-eyed. Syaoran had had barely enough money left for the one chocolate animal by himself, and Sakura wasn't that much better off. Yet Kurogane just bought all the food on the cart.

Once all the items were unloaded, Fai was gone, as he had to go return the trolley and register since all the items had been purchased. Kurogane turned his gaze to the two brunettes, "I'm new to this whole 'friends' thing… but… I… you're both broke, so this is something I can do for two of you. Help yourselves."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Students are welcomed to their new House. Ends at bedtime.

The rest of the train ride was rather uneventful for Kurogane as he shared the food with the two in his compartment. Mostly letting them have at all the sweet stuff - he didn't care for sweets anyway. Instead of tuning them out, like he would have done otherwise, he chose to try and pay (some) attention to them - to keep up with this whole 'being friends' thing and all. Besides, what they brought up might become useful later, he reasoned.

The absence-presence blond kid showed up for a while and made chatter before excusing himself to do another trolley delivery. None of it was important. Most of it was redirection anyway.

The April scenery zoomed by outside the window that Kurogane chose to look at when conversation was not being made as the train zigged and zagged towards the top of the sacred Fujisan. It was serene as the train ride drove them up the mountainside, and at one point through a thick layer of clouds that obstructed most of the external view.

It was getting late in the day for the sun as the hints of a sunset formed as the train made its way to the outskirts of CLAMP. Arriving on the lower grounds belonging to the school, yet still an area traversed by muggles on school trips of their own, students gathered their things before departing from the train.

Awaiting them was the school's Groundskeeper, a massive man in his own right - big enough he probably had Giant blood, Kurogane thought, was the first to welcome them all to CLAMP with a warm smile and several of the older students greeted him with friendly smiles and 'how was your summer? Find any new creatures?' Just looking at his aura, and Kurogane surmised he was mostly the honest sort. Gentle and compassionate. His demeanor seemed to say the same. He never quite caught the answer to the inquiry of the Groundskeeper because a flickering aura had caught his attention at that moment, as it was near the front of the train before it was gone.

"Welcome to CLAMP mages alike." Kurogane turned his head around to face the adult. "The name's Kusanagi Shiyū. Can I get all of our first years to gather round while the rest of you can head on ahead. Third years and above, I expect you to show our second years where to go."

While the second years moved to join the older years as they headed to the school first, Kurogane watched a couple of them hush hushing between each other, as the older students walked off to what appeared to be an old shrine building but like the other first years, stayed with the Giant man.

Kusanagi led the first years to the center of a magical star that has been set into the ground itself. However from the angle visible, Kurogane could only make out a small glow to the lines nearest them. There was magic etched permanently to the ground, and Kurogane guessed, it was likely a Transporter of some type, because there was no school in sight, and the only building around was that shrine looking one the older kids went to.

Kusanagi placed a single prewritten talisman where the lines interconnected on the ground and the lines of the Star glowed in activation as the talisman disappeared with the brighter glow and there was a small rumble as students noticed they were no longer standing on the dirt ground. An invisible yet solid platform lifted all of the students and Kusanagi from the ground and straight through the higher clouds. The feeling of the precipitation was similar to the feeling of a ghost passing through, leaving a lingering coolness, yet no tangible remnants behind. Kurogane glanced around, observing the area around and at first it was just magical auras and clouds but soon, the clouds parted way to reveal the layout of the school, nestled in the top on Fujisan, the rim of Fujisan's crater having a visible eight point star lines and points only seeable from above, giving the students a bird's eye view of the school and the grounds below before slowly descending toward the school in a space that only appeared after they had gone through the cloud like layer. Or perhaps, as the whispers of some students, they weren't clouds at all, but a translucent barrier that kept the school invisible and in a pocket dimension from the world around them.

From the sky, the lands stretched on, the pagodas that made the majority of the school buildings were close together, arranged in clusters with bridged connecting the buildings while flowering trees loomed pleasantly about the area. Lakes and hills were apart of the property and sometimes there would be movement visible as animals and creatures lived there too.

The platform slowly lowered down towards the entrance of the school before halting at the top of the steps leading up to the main building. The stairs led to what looked like a large training ground, or perhaps Quidditch practice. Maybe it was just simply an open space for the students to gather during their leisure time. No matter what it was intended for, it would have to wait.

Tall front doors welcomed the students that many assumed were mostly opened by magic instead of actual brute strength, although their Groundskeeper had enough strength he could open them by himself, doing just that as he pushed them wide open before them. The doors swung easily for the half Giant, and the headmistress, Yuuko, stood a half meter behind the double doors.

The witch was clad in ceremonial robes, choosing refinement and finesse for the welcoming ceremony. Kurogane got a feeling from her that she was not just a figurehead for the school.

"First years, this is Headmistress Ichihara Yuuko," Kusanagi Shiyu introduced. Kurogane overheard a whispered 'I wouldn't want to piss that witch off' from one of the first years in the back. Although he had no idea to which one it was, he was pretty sure she did from her giving a student a once over before starting.

"Welcome to CLAMP, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Yuuko started with a calm face, "In just a little bit, the welcoming ceremonies will begin and each and every one of you will be sorted into a House most fitting, where you will join others seated at your House's table. When you are Sorted, that House will be like your new family while at CLAMP. As such, while building friendships between the Houses is encouraged, visiting another House's Common Room and Dormitory is not permitted. Rulebreakers will cost their House points while those who have triumphs here will earn their House points; at the end of the year, the House with the most points earns the CLAMP Cup, an honor which many of your peers will strive to attain."

"The four Houses are called Tamon, Jikoku, Koumoku, and Zochou from the founders of this school, and as such, those who have virtues and vices most similar to a particular original Founder will be sorted into that House. NOW. Please wait here, while we finish preparing for your arrival. When the ceremony is ready, one of our school's mascots will greet us."

Kusanagi bowed a little at the Headmistress before he headed down the hall and walked through a set of doors that close behind him into what Kurogane could only guess is where the opening ceremony was going to happen. There were plenty of nervous whispering going on amongst other first years while they waited, while Kurogane kept an eye open for the two that shared his compartment on the train.

As the newest students stayed in the same area, eventually Sakura caught up with him, smiling, her owl making small squawks. "So it's your first year too, Kurogane-san?"

"That should be obvious," Kurogane murmured. He glanced through the auras looking for the other kid, "where's the puppy?"

"Syaoran-kun?"

"Yeah, him…"

Sakura smiled a bit softer, "he got fascinated with the school structure. So he's behind the doors."

"Hope he ain't squashed too much," Kurogane murmured.

"Oh no, do you think he's hurt?" Sakura asked with a tiny gasp, now concerned.

".. probably not."

Either way, off she went to go check on him.

Kurogane made a quiet breath, "too kind for her own good," he muttered.

Minutes passed before the doors opened and a blue eyed black fur… bunny, more or less, came in bounds hopping towards the Headmistress. And as though practiced, the creature hopped over her shoulder and landed in her arms. Its ears seemed the most bunny like but otherwise it looked like a fat dumpling with paws and feet, a blue jewel in the forehead and a silver hoop piercing on one ear that had a blue stone dangling off of it.

"The ceremony is ready for them," the bunnyish creature said.

"Please leave your belongings here. Once you have been sorted into a House, your things will be taken to that House's Common Room," the Headmistress said.

Kurogane let out a quiet huff; he wasn't about to leave Ginryuu's safety to who knows what, so he slipped the dragon into his pocket instead of leaving him in his traveling cage before following along with the other children. They headed through the set of doors and down a hallway that had doors shut off and as the kept walking , the doors in front opened up slowly before the Headmistress and the first years.

Golden lanterns illuminated the six sided room, suspended in the air of the room by magic, casting a soft glow over things. The older students were already seated at one of four separate tables - each one near a different wall of the room. In the middle was the staff table, a large square table with a side facing each of the student tables and the staff standing to greet the new students, wearing their finer robes. Just as the side they had entered from had no table directly near it, neither did the wall on the far end, each wall having currently closed doors, but the one they just walked through.

In front of the staff table was a stool with a similar yet white creature, with a red jewel in the center of the forehead. It had the other ear pierced, dangling a gold hoop like earring with a red stone.

"Before we start, a reminder of what our Houses stand for. In Tamon, located at the North," she paused for the cheers from the Tamon table, "Tamon believed in 'Always Learning, Always Listening'."

"In Jikoku, located in the East," a pause for the excited rawrs, "Jikoku believed in 'Keeping Peace, Guarding All'."

"In Zochou, located in the South," a pause for the boisterous clapping, Zochou believed in 'Growing Wise, With Moderation'."

"In Koumoku, located in the West," a pause as that table made loud whistles, "Koumoku believed in 'Seeing Through All Things'."

The students were called one by one by this creature, alphabetically by last name and then first name. Kurogane barely paid attention to what House others were joining, more interested in how the creature could tell - if it was like his ability of sensing auras or was it something else altogether - until he noticed the kitten was called upon.

"Kinomoto Sakura."

Sakura stepped up to the creature from her peers, before the white creature hopped on her head like all the others. It didn't take much time before Mokona called out, "Zochou."

The Zochou table clapped excitedly for their newest member as Sakura gently placed Mokona back down on the stool and headed over to the table with her new fellow Housemates.

"Kurogane Youou."

Kurogane walked up there, and let the magical being hop on his head. Sitting on Kurogane's head, the white creature poked fun at him because she could, "You're not a very nice guy are you?" Mokona spoke for him to hear.

Kurogane turned a little red in the face and had the nerve to throw her, but just mentally yelled at her to shut the fuck up, instead.

"Jikoku," Soel announced.

There's rawr like cheering from Jikoku as Kurogane removed the white creature off his head and left her there as he goes to the indicated House table. So he didn't have the same table as his so-called friend. He supposed it was better that way. Several more students get their turn before he heard the puppy have his turn.

"Li Syaoran."

Stepping out, Mokona sat on Syaoran's head, and crossed her small paws, debating momentarily before shouting out "Tamon."

The Tamon table cheered loudly at that, and Syaoran headed over to the others, while Mokona hopped down and waited on her stool for the next student.

More students went, and after a set of twin girls whose last name sounded like a typo of a musical instrument shared the same House, and one sister couldn't be happier to gesture for her sister to sit beside her at their new House table, have all the students been sorted and the white Mokona hopped her way into the Headmistress's arms, joining paws with the black Mokona

As though waiting for that signal, the food suddenly appeared upon the tables, and many eyes grew wide at the display of magic, while others, used to this, just eyed the food hungrily and piled food onto their plates and drinks into their cups.

During dinner, a large fiery chimeric wolf-like lion with a large single horn strode into the hall and approached the Tamon table. Three of the new students freaked out initially. Syaoran was surprised but his curiosity and fascination overpowered it and he began to iterate what he'd read about Rayearth to the other new kid next to him. About the same time as Rayearth showed up, a giant green bird resembling a phoenix known as Windham flew to rest near the Koumoku table while a blue European dragon names Celes flew in before landing by Jikoku. Meanwhile, a creature named Ushagi - which looked like a giant stuffed bunny with wings too small for its body silently floated in carrying a sunflower to the Zochou table.

Several students from Tamon reached to pet Rayearth as he walked by in passing. And while more than one student tossed food for Windham and Celes to eat, Ushagi would hold the sunflowet towards different students and have a half private conversation with them.

During dinner, Kurogane kept Ginryuu in his pocket but sometimes sent a bite his way.

After dinner and before the tables would be filled with desserts, desserts were held back a few minutes so any important information about the school could be announced.

"All classes will begin in three days. Tomorrow will be a free day for all students. However you must stay on the premises. The following day, First Years will be given a tour of campus and all Second Year and above will have the full day as a free day. It would be wise to make sure you know how to get to your classes in those days. After that, classes officially begin."

Yuuko had each House's representatives stand up and face their whole table. Each House held three representatives, the House mascot, the House teacher and the Top Mage, an honorary student from the House who received special privileges in exchange for special responsibilities. For instance, as Top Mage, they had similar authoritative powers as a teacher, and could give any House points for exemplary behaviour or redact House points for poor conduct. However only a teacher could hand out detention or expulsion of a student. A Top Mage can request such for serious acts of juvenile or criminal mischief, but it was the administrative staff's place to issue it. One had to be in their 3rd year of school to be eligible for Top Mage and show outstanding House conduct.

Shidou Hikari was the Top Mage of Tamon, Hououji Fuu was the Top Mage of Zochou, Ryuuzaki Umi was the Top Mage of Jikoku, and Cephiro Emeraude was the Top Mage of Koumoku. Hikari, Fuu and Umi were in their Fourth year while Emeraude was in her Fifth year. As Top Mage, they were also in charge of sharing the password with their fellow House, so that would have to happen later when they headed to their House's Common Room. It was things like this that made it in every student's best interests to be on at least decent standing grounds with their Top Mage.

The Top Mage of Jikoku introduced herself for the first years' sake. The rest should have already known who she was.

"Good evening. My name is Ryuuzaki Umi," Umi introduced herself "As Top Mage of Jikoku, it is my job to help ensure peace among the Jikoku House. If any of you need help, you are welcome to ask me questions."

Fuu, Hikari, and Emeraude shared a similar message with their House, using their own words.

Once the students sat down the Mokona mascots sang a short song. When the song ended, the desserts showed up upon the tables.

Of those desserts, the only one of interest to Kurogane was the pickled plums.

When the meal had ended, all the food remaining disappeared and the staff stood as the students slowly filed out of the door nearest their table. Umi led those in Jikoku to the eastern quadrant of the school, where their Common Room was located. Kurogane briefly checked on the puppy and kitten that they seemed fine before following his House.

Outside of the main pagoda, they crossed four bridges and one meandering path to get to their House's Common Room. Near the meandering path was a small pond with koi fish that swam in the air as much as they did the water.

On the outside, it looked too small to house them all, but using the password that Umi provided, it proved to be a lot bigger on the inside. And just as Yuuko had said, their things had managed to make it into the center of the room. The Common Room had a cozy fireplace and a flowing waterfall, comfortable furniture for starters, with natural looking materials and cool, calm colors, lots of blues and soft whites.

"There are bedrooms and bathrooms you can access from here," Umi said, the older students knowing and going about their way. "There are boy and girl bathrooms. Those of you who are neither can use either, depending on which is more comfortable."

One raised a hand as though in class, and timidly asked, "what if I only look like a girl on the outside?"

Then you got cursed at birth to look like something you ain't, Kurogane mentally thought.

"If you know you are a boy, the bathroom and bedrooms will know you are a boy, and let you in."

The student almost cried at that.

Umi explained which bedrooms and bathrooms were which and when there seemed to be no more questions, wished them all to enjoy their time and went to the girls bedroom to start unpacking. Some of the student headed to the bathroom and some the bedrooms.

Kurogane grabbed his things and headed to the bedroom, finding an available bunk bed near the far wall and set his things down by it. Even if it meant more walking it was nice to have one by a wall. Ginryuu after a little tried climbing out of his pocket and he put his dragon up on his shoulder before heading back out and explored the Common Room, getting familiar with it. After a while, he found a chair that was rather comfortable. It had a nice view of the front door, the fireplace and waterfall. He could watch students without having to worry about a lot able to sneak up on him. Just because he could see auras doesn't mean he can see behind his head. He liked that chair.

He watched as most of the flyers left the room and didn't come back. He was a little curious where they went but it didn't matter to him because he wasn't sending Ginryuu to join them.

It soon got late, where even Ginryuu was trying to knead a spot for sleeping, so he got up and noticed that one kid…. Shy voice still wandering about. Still hadn't gone into a bedroom and claimed a bed.

He walked over and well, it wasn't an owl. Or a dragon. Or any other flyer associated with the magic world. Nope, this kid brought in a ...well it looked a lot like a green parakeet with just a little blue around the neck and some black feathers as part of the wing and had a red beak.

"That bird yours?" Kurogane asked.

He received a nod, "my parents didn't know why I needed a flyer for school, but they got me this bird anyway."

"Ah," Kurogane murmured. Most likely muggles then, he mused.

Not that he was the boss or anything, but most the others had already gone to the bedrooms.

"You gonna put your flyer with the rest?" Kurogane asked. Probably look like dinner, but maybe the others were better behaved than that.

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea."

"Then, you should bring your bird with ya and go find yourself a bed."

The kid seemed still a bit unsure, even while gathering up their things.

"You're a boy on the inside, right?" Kurogane asked, making sure this kid was. For all he knew, could have been agender or something like that. He just knew the kid implied was only a girl on the outside.

"Y.. yeah," he said.

"Then let's go." He grabbed the bird's cage and headed to the boy's bedroom.

The boy seemed surprised by that and slowly followed with his things. He set the bird inside the room before checking on the kid who was stalling at the door.

"What's wrong?"

"This is still new to me…"

"You'll be fine, alright… just go on in and find yerself a bed."

He gently pushed on the boy's back to get him going, and it still surprised him, he was allowed in the room.

"See? Wasn't so hard."

He then walked off towards the bed he claimed, not bothering to unpack yet and moved to sit on the bottom bunk. After a little while that kid came over towards him.

"Is there a bunk available with you?" He asked.

"Probably …" He stood on the edge of the bed and looked at the top bunk.

"One available. You one of those restless sleepers?"

"I don't believe so."

"Then you can have the top bunk."

"What about Pistachio?"

He assumed that was the bird. "Less you want to sleep together, probably best to leave in the cage. We can hang the cage up tomorrow. Here we can leave Pistachio over on this side tonight, so none of the boys here will bump into the cage." The cage and Pistachio got moved over closer to the wall.

"Thank you…"

"It's Kurogane.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Just go to sleep already," Kurogane encouraged as he moved to lay on the bottom bunk.

"Alright… g good night, Kurogane-san," the boy said climbing up to the top bunk.

"Night."

Ginryuu curled up with Kurogane and soon they were all asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mount Fuji's crater has eight peaks. A walk around the crater's edge to all the summits is called ohachi-meguri and takes a couple hours.
> 
> A shrine to Sengen-Sama is on the summit. Japanese Buddhists believe the mountain is the gateway to a different world.

**Author's Note:**

> Side note: According to a study, in regards to bullies/ijime, Japanese students are more likely to take direct action against them, either confrontational, question the bullies why they were doing it, or put up with it, than to consult help from an adult.


End file.
